castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Guard
Your Elite Guard is made up of 10 friends, who decided to join your elite guard. From the Castle Age help section: Enlist army members to be part of your Elite Guard to improve your prowess in battle and help you on your adventures through Valeria. Elite Guard classes will be assigned in the order Guard members that join you. Elite Guard members will stay with you for 24 hours. Quest Influence Bonus The more Elite Guard members you have, the faster you will gain Quest Influence when doing quests. Elite Guard Classes When Elite guard members join you, you collect cumulative boosts to your base stats. Fighter (+1 Attack) - Often said to be the children of the God of War, Aries, the skills of a great Fighter are forged through numerous fights on the battlefield. Thief (+5% Gold from Quests and Battles) - Although lacking the brute force of a fighter, Thieves are known for their cunning and agility. If you lose track of them in battle, a Thief will be sure to relieve you of your gold and your items. Cleric (+1 Defense) - Drawing on the holy energies from the Priestess Goddess, Medicae, Clerics are important units on the battlefield. Able to provide holy shields and healing, the effectiveness of a battle party is increased many times over with the presence of a Cleric. Mage (+2 Attack) - Mages are able to draw the energy from their surroundings and convert it into the magical life-force known as mana. Mages harness this energy to magically conjure searing fireballs and chilling blizzards. Guardian (+2 Defense) - Guardians are carefully selected by kings and nobles alike for their ability to fend off threats. True Guardians will protect their targets to the very end. Rogue (+10% Gold from Quests and Battles) - Masters of stealth, rogues have the uncanny ability to go undetected and sneak up on their targets. This often results in a quick end for a Rogue's enemies. High Priest (+3 Defense) - Only those said to be true servants to the Priestess Goddess are able to be bathed Medicae's Holy Light. High Priest's have access to powerful Holy spells and have been rumored to even resurrect people from the brink of death. Gladiator (+3 Attack) - Gladiators are elite warriors who seldom find equals in hand-to-hand combat. With the ability to wield all types of weapons and with battle instincts as sharp as steel, Gladiators are able to take on lesser armies by themselves. Paladin (+5 Defense) - Fighters who choose to follow a holy path train endlessly to attain the status of a Paladin. Not only are Paladins more than capable in armed combat but they also have access to powerful Holy spells to further bolster their defensive capabilities. Arch Mage (+5 Attack) - In order to become Arch Mages, mages often sacrifice their physical well-being in order to truly understand the mystical properties of mana. Although their physical bodies are frail, Arch Mages are able to conjure some of the most powerful and destructive spells known in Valeria. Lotus Ravenmoore As well as doing the above, your elite guard does special things in the Lotus Ravenmoore boss fight. Specifically: * (Blank) will (Blank) (frequency) * (Blank) will (Blank) (frequency) * A Cleric will heal you for X Health (frequency) * (Blank) will (Blank) (frequency) * (Blank) will (Blank) (frequency) * (Blank) will (Blank) (frequency) * A High Priest will do additional X damage (frequency) * (Blank) will (Blank) (frequency) * A Paladin will do add X% to your regular damage (frequency) * (Blank) will (Blank) (frequency) Notes * When you join someone's elite guard, they join yours as well * With a full Elite Guard, you will earn an additional 1% influence every time you do a quest. For quests that require a lot of energy and you need to do the quest 40 times to get 100% influence (like the A Demonic Transformation), it will instead only take 30 times to get 100% influence (for A Demonic Transformation, it will save you 260 energy, or almost an entire day's worth of energy) * Having anything less than a full Elite Guard will not affect your quest influence gain. * There is currently no way to decrease the amount of gold someone can steal from you, without banking the gold. Need More People in your Elite Guard? * There have been a fair number of people asking if we will put their Elite Guard links on this wiki Well... you can, IF AND ONLY IF you agree to the following rules, guidelines '''and '''disclaimers. Rules, Guidelines, and Disclaimers to Posting Links * Only post Elite Guard links here (hereafter referred to as "link" or "links"). Any other links will be removed. * Only post your own link. If your friend wants more people to join their Elite Guard, send him/her/it to the wiki and have him add the link him/her/itself. * Only use the full URL to your link. Do not use link-shortening services, (like from tinyurl, linkbee, etc.). Any and all short links will be removed. Repeat offenders will have their IP address banned from the wiki. * When adding your link, add it to the bottom of the list. * When posting your link, Wikia, the CastleAge Wiki, Castle Age, Vincent The Frugal, Samual, Samuel The Impatient, and your mother take no responsibility with what anyone does with the links posted here. We don't think that anyone would do anything stupid or malicious with your link, but we have sick minds and acknowledge that some people might think of horrible things to do with your links. If someone does do something even vaguely wrong with your link, you agree not to sue, take any kind of action against, or blame in any way Wikia, the CastleAge Wiki, Castle Age, Vincent The Frugal, Samual, Samuel The Impatient, or your mother. There, we covered ourselves. * Only post links if you agree to these Rules, Guidelines, and Disclaimers. * These Rules, Guidelines, and Disclaimers are subject to change and you agree to abide by them, even if they change after you have posted your link. They will usually only change for clarity, or to weasel out of blame if something horrible happens. The Rules, Guidelines, and Disclaimers are only valid if they were changed Vincent The Frugal (accept no substitutes!) (if there is some doubt, check the page's history, and see if a rule was added during one of Vincent The Frugal's edits). If rules were added by any other person, you do not have to abide by them, unless they are removed, and then re-added by Vincent The Frugal editing this page. * If Vincent The Frugal decides he no longer wants to maintain these rules and this page, he will name a successor. When this happens, Vincent The Frugal will edit the rules and replace his name with the new maintainer. The new maintainer may not do this for him. Elite Guard Links http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/party.php?twt=jneg&jneg=true&user=500911869&lka=500911869&ref=nf